


Time

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: The pictures Candice posted the other day inspired this story. I hope you all enjoy 💛





	Time

He walks in to their loft, leaving the long hard day outside as he closes the door and makes his way inside. The stress of the day melts away as the light feeling of home replaces any heaviness he carried. 

 

“Babe?”

 

He hears her voice and his mouth automatically turns up into a smile. 

 

She walks out of the kitchen with a glass of water in hand, making her way back to the dining room table where her laptop is propped open. 

 

Barry’s eyes grow wide and he stops in his tracks. 

 

She suddenly becomes self conscious. 

 

“What?” she asks, her voice dripping with worry. 

 

She’s wearing a tight fitting, maroon dress with black tights...and he’s in awe. 

 

“Babe?” she asks again. 

 

He shakes his head, seemingly snapping out of it and walks towards her. 

 

“Sorry. It’s just...wow. It’s like you popped over night.”

 

He reaches out and places a hand on her swollen belly, his other hand resting on her hip.

 

She covers his hand and looks up at him, a little taken a back. 

 

“Really? I guess I didn’t notice much of a change myself. Do I look...bad?”

 

“Bad? Iris, I’m pretty sure it’s impossible for you to look bad. I didn’t mean to make you self conscious about it. Honestly, you’ve never looked more beautiful.

 

I think maybe it’s the dress?! I don’t know, but I’m just now noticing how much you’ve changed and my god...you’re stunning.”

 

She looks down at where their hands meet. 

 

“Huh...I guess maybe it has gotten a bit bigger. Six months tomorrow. Can you believe it?”

 

Her eyes meet his and she’s overwhelmed by the warmth and love radiating from his gaze. 

 

He doesn’t say anything, just bends down and kisses her. It’s lazy, but filled with want and desire. 

 

She lets him control the kiss. His hand stays on her belly as she brings her arms up and wraps them around him, her fingers playing in the hair at the nape of his neck. 

 

He brings his body as close to her as her protruding bump will allow. 

 

They both moan into the kiss. 

 

He breaks away, kissing her cheek, her nose, her forehead, before finally finding himself nuzzling into her ear. 

 

“I love you so much,” he whispers to her. 

 

Her head rests against his chest. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

He leans back and brings his other hand to where their babies safely reside inside of her. 

 

She releases her hold on him, her hands moving to her lower back, arching towards him so that her stomach pushes further out. 

 

“If this is 6 months, I can’t imagine what I’ll look like at 9.”

 

“Like even more of a goddess.” 

 

And he’s so sure in his statement as he bends down to kiss her stomach.

 

“And I’ll tell you that every single day.”

 

She smiles at him, knowing he’s completely serious, and her heart warms at the sight of him so in love with her, so in love with their unborn babies. 

 

She tucks away the sadness that tries to creep in. The voice that reminds her that she can’t keep him. That he’ll soon be taken away from them. 

 

She doesn’t want to dwell on that, she can’t. Not if she’s to be strong for their family. 

 

She holds on to moments like this, burns them in to her memory. Locks them away for safe keeping. Tells herself _remember, remember._

 

He kisses her one more time before letting her go to finish her article. He turns to make his way upstairs, pausing to look at her quickly, their eyes meeting in quiet understanding. 

 

And maybe time will spare them, they both silently hope. 


End file.
